


Properties of a Pearl

by HauntedAutomaton



Series: Inspired by Art [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Oppression, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: When the Diamond is away, the Pearl will play.Blue Pearl has some harmless fun to amuse herself, but acting above your station, even in jest, might carry a heavy price. As a Pearl, you wouldn't want anyone to think you were a...Renegade...after all.





	Properties of a Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this adorbable art:
> 
> https://multiple-pearlsonalities.tumblr.com/post/156358736471/some-blue-pearl-being-adorable
> 
> This takes place aboard Blue Diamond's Armship sometime after the episode "That Will Be All."

          The halls of the Radius Blue were silent, save for the dull hum of the gravity drive. It required merely a single Peridot to pilot the craft, grand though it was, and Blue Diamond had not been eager for company on this voyage. Now that she was returning home, however, the Diamond was afraid to be alone with her thoughts. This was how the Blue Pearl found herself alone in the meditation chamber.

          “Wait here,” her Diamond had commanded. The words, smooth, but stern, echoed through the chamber. Blue Pearl stood waiting. Then slowly, haltingly, she lifted her head. The smooth sheets of water flowed silently down the sides of the angular fountains along the hall. Pillars, grand and fractal held up the vaulted chamber heights. Behind her, the palanquin rested, with the lattice raised. Always with the lattice raised. The clasps to the lattice doors, however, were quite open. Blue Pearl peered into the lavish pallet of cushions and sheets, then turned back to the chamber door, listening.

          “Ah…all…alright, y-you.” Blue Pearl had garbed herself in one of the pillowed covers, and the sheet hung over her like a deep hood. She stood addressing a large, stray tassel she had extracted from the folds of the cushions.

          “Uhm…shush,” she finally ordered. “B-be q-quiet.”

          She was a statue, almost waiting for the bundle of silver thread to start singing, simply because nothing would ever obey a pearl.

          But silent it remained.

          Blue Pearl smiled suddenly, despite herself. She bit her lip, and bounced up and down in glee, almost even letting out a peep of joy. Steadying herself with a stuttering sigh, she climbed back into the palanquin with a frantic rustling.

 

* * *

 

 

          “This will be done quickly,” Blue Diamond deemed. She moved gracefully, with imperceptible strides, almost flowing through the halls. The Lapis Lazuli could hardly keep up. She wanted to make a good impression, not many Era-II’s got to work directly with Diamonds.

          “Yes, my Diamond,” replied the Lazuli, floating along as fast as she could while maintaining an even tone, “The expansions to the habitat can be completed as early as-”

          She was silenced by what she saw as she and the towering Diamond entered the meditation chamber. There, in front of the palanquin, among a circle of tassels and cushions, was Blue Pearl. She was garbed in several layers of sheets, and it was clear who she was emulating.

          “Tha…uhhum…that’s right. You, uh, all…I…I,” she stammered, with her back to the meditation hall. “I’m in ch-charge. Ah-and y-you listen t-to me!” she called softly to her mute audience. Silence had been a standing order.

          The Lapis quickly ducked out of the room, zipping of down the corridor on her holo-wings. This was all well above her grade. Blue Diamond glided into the hall, and her shadow crept over Blue Pearl and her stitched army. Pearl was instantly frozen.

          Blue Diamond sighed, slow and deliberate, as the billowing sheets adorning her Pearl fell away. Blue Pearl still stood, a statue with her back to her Diamond. Her hair was ruffled slightly by the falling sheets, just enough to see a single eye. It was stretched so wide it hurt. The quivering pinprick of a pupil was the only motion detectable in the frail gem. Before a tear had time to well up, however, her Diamond spoke.

          “Well, Pearl. Do you have them all in line?” Her voice still wasn’t soft, but it was unusually warm. Blue Diamond stooped down to get a closer look at the circle of minions Blue Pearl had made for herself. (3 silver tassels, 2 fat pillows, 2 circular cushions, and a ball of powder blue sheets that seemed to be serving as lieutenant” Pearl slowly turned, her hair falling back into place, and gave a hesitant nod.

          “Oh, good. This place was beginning to get a little out of hand.” She smiled, and for the first time since their recent visit with Yellow Diamond, it was soft. Blue Diamond offered her hand, and the Pearl scampered into it. The Diamond almost found herself giggling as she reclined within the palanquin. This Pearl had managed to actually cheer her a bit. This precious Blue Pearl. She found herself smiling again just at the thought. A pearl, waltzing around like a Diamond, giving orders! It was adorable! She had never even heard of such a thi- Her smile cracked.

          She had.

          A single renegade, long, long ago.

          The soft smile of the Diamond faded, and her face fell behind her veil. She delicately rested Blue Pearl in her usual place at the corner of the pallet, and looked at the resting Pearl for just a moment.

          Then closed the palanquin shut.


End file.
